


I never wanted her to be gone

by PocketChocolate



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, M/M, it's shuichi x kiibo but it's just very light fluff and cute stuff, kiibo - Freeform, my child is suffering, robots can cry their own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketChocolate/pseuds/PocketChocolate
Summary: *MAJOR SPOILERS ALERT!!**4TH CHAPTER SPOILERS!*The room was silent again. Shuichi looked at K1-B0, who was now staring down into the void, his soft hair covering his face. Robots don't cry, but yet, he looked like he was on the verge of bursting into tears. ...Actually, it looked like he had been crying this whole time.





	I never wanted her to be gone

**Author's Note:**

> *MAJOR SPOILERS ALERT!!*  
> *4TH CHAPTER SPOILERS!*
> 
> This is my first contribution to this fandom, and kinda my first written work after a very long time.  
> My first language isn't english, so I'm very sorry about mistakes. There's gonna be a lot omf sorry.

_*ding dong, dong ding!*_

"a body has been discovered! Everyone, please report to the computer room..."

The Ultimates barely heard the announcement as they stared at Miu, dumbfounded.

"...Wait, you're already here. Wow, I get to bring you the body discovery announcement live!"

They just stared at.. Miu's corpse.  
Monokuma's voice was like a faint whisper coming from far away.

 

Almost everyone was too shocked to properly process the situation; they had sweat dripping from their foreheads, as they kept staring.  
"I-it's terrible... Why did it end up like this...?"  
"Wh-What's going on? Why was... Miu killed?"  
"Gonta... not understand, either... Miu like this when Gonta wake up... Hey! What going on!? Why this happen!?"

Who seemed to be the most struck by the scene, along with Gonta, was K1-B0. "...Miu! Wh-Why...!?" The robot had a sad expression displayed on his face.

Meanwhile, Kokichi seemed to be the quietest among the group.  
"Well, it's obvious a murder happened."  
"M-murder...? Wh-what do you mean!? Did something happen while Gonta sleep!?" K1-B0 quickly clarified Gonta's perplexity; "We weren't asleep and that wasn't a dream. We were in the virtual world."

"...Hey, where's Kaito?" Maki examined the place, and made everyone notice how the Ultimate Astronaut was missing.  
Before Shuichi could make an assumption, the tall guy made his entrance in the room, a gloomy and shocked expression in his eyes. He had heard the announcement.

Now that everyone had gathered, they casually discussed the event. Sad considerations came out of everyone's mouth- well except for Kokichi, who kept making fun of the deceased girl as if nothing ever happened.

Kaito was now staring at the corpse too. "I never wanted her to die. I wanted us all to escape together." It was what everyone wanted the most. To escape, to live a regular life outside of that hell.  
K1-B0 looked down, frowning. "Miu was certainly brash and spirited, but she wasn't a bad person. Believe me, I had her perform maintenence on my body! So I know! I know... very well!" It almost looked like the robot was on the verge of crying. "Krgh... I want to cry, but I can't... I should have had Miu install a crying function!"

Somehow, the investigation started, and Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective, began asking questions to his classmates. At that point, after several insults and badmouthing, Kokichi asked Shuichi: "But... What's Miu's case of death? It doesn't say in the Monokuma File..." Overhearing the two of them, K1-B0 cut in the conversation. "Um... may I? I wanted to let you know just in case it turns out to be a clue..." His face was now somewhat darker. "Um... I was the first one to log out and find Miu's body. She was still wearing the helmet, and her body was contorting into this awful position... Maki logged out after I did, and she helped me take Miu's helmet off." He turned his head to look at Miu's body; her hands, struggling to reach her neck, her scared expression revealing how much she must have suffered. 

It looked exactly like he was crying.

"And then... She was gone."

 

* * *

 

Some days had passed since the fourth trial, the trial of Miu's death case and Gonta's kind of _unjust_ execution. The dining hall was silent; nobody had the strenght to speak, except for Kaito, who always tried to cheer everyone else. 

That day, K1-B0 never came to have breakfast with everyone else. Shuichi thought that was weird; he had always been with his classmates for breakfast, even if he would then disappear for the rest of the day.  
The detective wondered what could have happened to the robot; although, he could guess the reason behind K1-B0's actions.

Worried about his friend, Shuichi decided to look for him around the Academy, and left the dining hall. It seemed like K1-B0 was nowhere to be found. Shuichi had visited his room in the dormitory, only to find it empty. The room was so tidy, it looked like nobody had been there at all recently.

After visiting several places, he decided to investigate the computer room, the exact room in which Miu died just a few days before. Entering the cold alley of the Academy decadent fourth floor, Shuichi made his way to the room, which was ingulfed by darkness.  
However, the black haired boy could notice a faint red light coming from inside: it was K1-B0 himself.

He was sitting with crossed legs on the ground, in the dark, right in front of the armchair on which Miu Iruma was sitting during their visit in the Virtual World... K1-B0 was sitting right in front of that same armchair where the corpse of his friend had been lying a few days before. It was now empty. Who knew where corpses were brought after the horrific trials.  
The robot boy stared intensely at the armchair; his expression was blank, absent. Red lights came out of the leds on his neckband, and a noise came from his headphones... It seemed that he was listening to some kind of music, but Shuichi couldn't really figure it out until he had got closer. 

It wasn't music, but recorded voices. K1-B0 was actually rewinding his own memories. Memories about Miu, and Gonta.  
It was saddening.

"Hey, Kiibo."  
But he didn't notice Shuichi at all.  
The detective crouched next to him, and put his hand on K1-B0's shoulder. He snapped out of it.  
"Oh.... Oh! Shuichi! I-I'm sorry, I didn't notice you. When did you come in?" The sound of Miu's voice was now gone.  
"Just seconds ago. I came looking for you... How are you holding up?" He didn't really know if it was right to ask.  
"Fairly well! Thank you for your concern." A smile formed on his face. Only a few seconds and it was gone; he returned to guard the armchair. Shuichi hardly believed his words, and his expression was proof of his lie. Almost instinctively, he decided to sit next to K1-B0, miming his pose. The white-haired boy looked at him, with a slightly relieved look in his eyes. A few moments of silence followed.  
"I... feel weird. I can't explain too well, but there's something that seems to be bothering me."  
"If you wish, you may talk it out with me. I'll gladly listen."  
K1-B0 briefly stared into Shuichi's eyes, only to look away right after. His rubber-like cheeks turned into a very pale pink; he felt glad that Shuichi was there to help him out.  
"...Thank you Shuichi." he paused for a moment. Now both of them were staring at the armchair. "I never felt so... down. Something in my chest is burning. Is this what it really feels like when you cry?"  
"...I'm sorry. I'm making no sense."  
"No- Kiibo, I understand! And I think you might be right."

"You know, I felt the same when... Kaede died. My chest was burning. I felt..."  
"...Powerless."  
"Powerless. I couldn't do anything, but cry."  
K1-B0 returned to stare into Shuichi's eyes. "I... I really liked Miu. She was so nice, and she has been such a great help. She gladly performed maintenance to my body, even adding new useful features. I can't believe she's gone. I-I never wanted her to be gone!"  
"It's fine, Kiibo. It's only... _human_ , to feel like that- Miu was your dear friend after all." He hoped it was right to say that to K1-B0. "..Don't worry, You'll feel better in due time."  
The room was silent again. Shuichi looked at K1-B0, who was now staring down into the void, his soft hair covering his face. Robots don't cry, but yet, he looked like he was on the verge of bursting into tears. ...Actually, it looked like he had been crying this whole time.  
Shuichi extended his hand to K1-B0; he studied the gesture, and slowly grabbed it, and gently squeezed it; as close as they were, he leaned his head on Shuichi's shoulder, while bringing his free hand to his chest, now firmly gripping into the iron of his armor.  
Shuichi was amazed at first, but then leaned his head back on K1-B0's.

_"I never wanted her to be gone."_

* * *

Suddenly, the red leds on K1-B0's collarband started to blink. K1-B0 raised his head, worrying Shuichi.  
"Ah... I've been here for quite a long time." He had now let go of Shuichi's hand. "Is everything ok? What's the blinking led for?" The detective had now realized that the leds on his collarband were usually of a bright green, not red.  
The white-haired boy got up, followed by Shuichi. "I'm fine, it's not too big of a problem. Don't worry Shuichi!" K1-B0 brought his arms to his hips, as he used to do quite often.

"Shuichi... Thank you. I do feel much better now."  
"I'm glad. You know, if you need someone to talk to, I'll be there for you anytime."  
K1-B0 was now genuinely smiling, his cheeks bright pink.  
"May I ask you one last favor?" Shuichi nodded at the sudden request.  
"You see-- I do keep my charger inside the wardrobe in my room at the dormitory." He paused, and brought his hand to point at a spot behind his neckbone. 

"I..."  
K1-B0's eyes were slowly closing.  
"Ah... I'm sorry Shuichi. I really am..."  
His eyes shut close, his arm fell back to his side.  
In a few seconds, the leds went off, and the robot collapsed to the ground.

To Shuichi's surprise, K1-B0 had completely shut down his system.  
"Ah... That's why your room was so tidy."  
He crouched, and collected K1-B0's body in his arms.

"Kiibo... you should take better care of yourself."

He slowly made his way out of the computer room, headed to the dormitory, gently carrying the little robot on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, Kiibo didn't die at the end aah  
> He didn't charge for a few days and he beep boop sleep-mode 
> 
> AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR BAD ENGLISH b YE


End file.
